


Cunorix

by motetus



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff, SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital sketch of Cunorix, as a treat for Isis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunorix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Isis, I hope this isn't entirely unlike how you picture Cunorix! I don't think I entirely succeeded at portraying him as slightly ugly, like the book described, so let's just pretend that Alexios has ridiculously high standards of beauty, yes?


End file.
